


Frisky feelings

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Angst, Consensual Sex, F/F, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Gem Egg Hell, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, One-Sided Attraction, Peridot gets frisky, Scenting, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Tentacle Dick, Unresolved Romantic Tension, calm the fuck down, im so sorry amethyst, like really frisky, mismatched feelings, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Pre-redemption Peridot goes into heat and Amethyst helps, but is it what their developing friendship needs? Takes place when they’re building the drill but probably before Too Far.(Gem Egg Hell themes and mismatched feelings)





	Frisky feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I found out people beyond me like heatfics/gem egg hell, so I decided to post my only finished one. It's sorta poorly edited. Contains mention of gemlings, headcanons on peridot breeding behaviour back on Homeworld, and a nasty dose of angst that comes along with mismatched feelings. Final tentadick warning. Enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks to Coconut for convincing me to post too)

Peridot felt the beginnings of something she hadn’t experienced in quite some time. If she was going to put it into human terms, it’d been five years since she’d been in it.

‘It’ was heat. A time period where she was highly fertile and more susceptible to forming geodes with the… _input_ …of another gem. It was also a time where she - to put it bluntly - would become _very_ horny.

Most drill equipment was outside, and this meant two things to her dawning mind: 1. The Crystal gems wouldn’t need to come into the barn for anything drill-related, and 2. Less places to hide.

Peridot had to hide. Heat made her crave touching, and feel very hot, and sweat like she was a human in a stuffed room. She’d become feral and want to succumb to the heat-induced fantasies in her head.

And feral could nearly be an understatement. She’d become a completely different gem when the heat was at its heights, wanting to hump the nearest gem and be very vocal about it. Her caste were notorious for becoming absolute messes when in heat. With high fertility but low clutch numbers, perhaps peridots were like this on purpose? A high focus on every gem to mate to make up for the lack of gemlings produced by an individual? Peridot didn’t put much thought into it, she honestly only thought about the mating part.  

She was crouched behind the upstairs couch, having made an excuse the Crystal gems believed about proposing some more drill plans; she said she’d use the night to work on them. In reality she was just trying to buy some time. She’d have to leave for a few days, and she needed to find a way to do it without seeming suspicious – she was still their enemy after all, only the truce protecting her.

Peridot felt herself dripping, and pressing her thighs together in this squat was making it a lot worse, sweat and wetness building up and adding to the scent she would be producing right now. The scent biologically was an indicator to any surrounding gems that she was ripe for the taking, and she hoped this smell couldn’t be picked up from the beach house.

The other gems were there for the night cycle. They had told her they were soon going to move Steven’s mattress into the ‘pick-up truck’ so they wouldn’t have to return every night, so she was very lucky that her heat had come earlier, for the sake of her privacy.

Peridot dug her claws into the navy blue couch, whining as a wave of heat crashed through her. She was on fire and sticky and uncomfortable. It had been progressively getting worse throughout the day, with nothing but a dull ache and a little wetness in the morning, to full blown arousal now. The next thing she’d fall into was pleasuring herself, although she’d always try to stave off that since it made her urge to mate ten times more powerful, doing more harm than good.

Through the crickets chirping and her own heavy breathing, Peridot heard footsteps on the lower level floorboards.

“…whoa…” somebody rasped.

Peridot’s whole form froze, her dilated pupils thinning a little before widening again. There was somebody here! She tried not to whimper as she felt more slick trickling down her thigh.

“Peri…? You here?...”

It was Amethyst. And of course Amethyst would know she was here. If the heat scent didn’t give it away, then the sound of Peridot’s purring would surely do it (The purring was very much not voluntary – it started when she heard Amethyst’s voice).

“I’m-I’m coming upstairs, okay?”

Peridot wanted to start yowling to lead Amethyst to her, but she stopped herself. She had to keep her breeding instincts under control. And stay hidden. But oh, by Yellow Diamond she wanted to rub on Amethyst so bad. She wanted to cling to her and just grind at the very least. She needed her nearly painfully even though it was her goal to avoid any other gem for a few days. Peridot peeked her head above the couch regardless to see Amethyst freezing as she finished climbing the ladder.

“There you are.”

A small noise came from Peridot and she ducked back down to hide. She knew she wasn’t hidden anymore, but Amethyst’s approaching footsteps made her very excited to be found. She wanted to be found, and maybe prowled after a little. She wanted to be caught and held down. It was something primal in her that couldn’t be explained with rational thoughts – something she was lacking right now.

Amethyst was very near, and then she crouched in front of Peridot. Peridot’s throat decided to up its volume, her purr becoming very audible. Amethyst’s face was round and her eyes were different. Wariness was mixed in with her usual vibrancy.

“What’s…goin’ on with you?” she asked, but Peridot was sure it was just vocalised pondering to which she already knew the answer. Peridot wasn’t going to respond back with proper words anyway, so the next 30 seconds was just them staring at each other, the only discernable movement being Amethyst’s nose twitching. She just hoped something would happen soon, otherwise she’d go crazy.

Amethyst moved to touch her, and a warning noise came from the back of her throat, along with her body flinching back. Peridot seemed to be doing the opposite of what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure if it was rational thought or instinct that was in control of her at the moment.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Amethyst cooed, a tone unfamiliar to Peridot but easy to comprehend. “I’m not gonna do anything you don’t wanna do. But hop outta there. You’re all cramped up and I’m sure it’s not comfy.”

Her strong hand moved to take one of Peridot’s to help her out, but Peridot jumped back again, defensive. She kept her eyes on Amethyst, who huffed her name when she sprang and clambered over the back of the couch instead. Peridot crouched on the couch as Amethyst circled its arm to sit with her.

“Shit, you’re so frisky.”

The other gem was desirably close but also too close, and again Peridot scurried away from her. She sprung to the other side of the couch before trying to flee to behind the TV, but a weight was upon her quickly. They toppled to the ground and Peridot yowled with excitement. Amethyst had caught her. Amethyst could mate her now.   

“I can’t tell what you want.” Amethyst panted above her, her breathing deliberate to probably avoid inhaling too much of Peridot’s thick musk. “C-Can I help you or d’you want me to leave?”

Peridot only responded with an aroused purr, thinking of running away again. She wanted Amethyst to help her but she wanted her to earn the right. Peridot had played into her hands too easily.

“Hey, Earth to Peri, I didn’t smack you too hard, did I? You’re spacing out.” Amethyst was saying, waving her hand in front of Peridot’s dilated eyes. Peridot launched her hands and pulled the arm to her body, nibbling and nuzzling it. Her last train of thought had already disappeared.

“You’ve gone full cat.” Amethyst remarked, the poor gem very confused. “Is this what all peridots are like in heat?”

Peridot had to pant because suddenly it was too hot with Amethyst on top of her. She released her chubby hand and melted herself into the floorboards to try and cool down. Amethyst fussed above her. “Hey. The floor is uncomfortable. C’mon.”

Amethyst leaned to pick her up, worming her arms around Peridot’s sweaty shoulders. Peridot opened her legs for Amethyst, ready for the gem to top her immediately. She whined and latched onto Amethyst when she lifted her lean torso, wrapping her arms and legs around Amethyst’s body tightly. Peridot was ready to breed now, already humping the quartz’s soft stomach as she was moved and groaning lightly.

She found herself back on the navy couch, purring like the hum of a resting motorbike as she positioned herself again. Amethyst was climbing over the top of her, and Peridot mewed at the sight of a bulge in Amethyst’s black pants. The scent of the other gem had her nostrils flaring, and her eyes roved over the rotund body mass that Amethyst’s little form possessed. She wanted it all on her, squishing and squirming in her wet heat and grabbing her and taking her-

“How long have you been stewin’ here if you’re that desperate you wanna fuck _me_?” 

That pulled Peridot to reality for a second. It was simple. Amethyst was allowed to mate because of her likeliness of being infertile due to her longer incubation period. It was also a size thing. Garnet and Pearl were too tall. And she also liked them less.

She whined longingly, winding her arms around Amethyst’s shoulders to pull her closer. The quartz resisted a little.

“Hey, you gotta say you want it, alright? I’m not fucking you unless you say yes. No, not just nodding.” Amethyst frowned. “I know it’s hard to think right now, but I want you to say it. It makes me feel better about what I’m about to do.”

Peridot licked her lips. Talking was difficult. “yes.”

Amethyst relaxed on her nearly instantly after that, moving her mouth to Peridot’s gemstone. Peridot was engulfed in Amethyst’s neck and lavender hair as she felt a warm wet tongue roll over her gem. She made pleasured vocalisations as her body snapped under Amethyst, whose lips encompassed her very being. She felt the graze of blunt teeth as a flash of lilac revealed Amethyst’s naked form. She couldn’t help but gaze down at Amethyst’s glistening tenta, which wormed around blindly seeking Peridot’s heat. It had girth like the gem it belonged to, but Peridot wasn’t worried for a second. She just wanted it _in_ her. It made her even _more_ excited.

Amethyst slid a hand down Peridot to help find her slit, which Peridot spread her legs to show off. She realised that in her excitement she hadn’t removed her own uniform, and fazed it off with a sigh of relief. Her temperature didn’t reduce, but the sweat she’d excreted helped the cooler night time air provide relief. It was little however, since Amethyst’s pressing body also gave off a warmth akin to a mammal.

“Oh man, you smell so good.” Amethyst groaned mostly to herself, rubbing her cheek on Peridot’s neck as she leant over to scent her. She pressed her chubby cheek against the green gem’s, swapping scent marks as she pulled her head back up to stare into Peridot’s visored eyes. Her deep eyes were full-blown, and she wore an adoring face. “You’re so horny.” She muttered, dipping her head to the other side of Peridot’s neck. She rubbed her cheek there too. Peridot felt claimed as Amethyst swiped her chubby cheek possessively, like she was saying ‘mine’ with each brush.

Peridot found that the purple gem had forgotten she had a pussy to plunge in, so she gave an annoyed, attention-grabbing growl, tapping her fingers on Amethyst’s muscled back impatiently. She considered it quite a polite deviation from her usual behaviour.

“Mmm, okay, okay.” Amethyst muttered, her wide hips leaning on Peridot’s. Peridot felt the squirming genitalia flutter and press on her sensitive and puffy lips and she whined in anticipation. Amethyst’s strong arms came to wrap around the back of shoulders, which rested their chests together. Amethyst’s breasts were so heavy and full, making Peridot glad she didn’t need oxygen to function (although her heat made her pant like a dog). She felt Amethyst putting her scent on her triangular gem and her cheeks flushed with a whimper. Before she could complain, Amethyst’s dick found her slit.

Amethyst’s breath was warm as she sighed, sinking her hips and sliding herself in. Peridot hissed a sigh of relief before shuffling her hips restlessly, squeezing Amethyst in as much as she could. The quartz groaned breathily next to her ear, sending vibrating shudders down Peridot’s form. Peridot hauled her thick legs to wrap around Amethyst’s waist, securing them both. Amethyst had committed and she couldn’t draw out now.

And act on that commitment she did, starting to rock her hips slowly. Peridot mewed on full volume and Amethyst was full of gaspy compliments.

“O-Oh yeah Peri…” she rasped, that deep noise being the only thing Peridot heard, adding to the sensations assaulting her form. “You’re takin’ me so good...” Of course Peridot would be able to accommodate her. She’d been producing lubrication for the length of the day.

Amethyst was soft and gentle, yet something in her movements was very passionate. Her voice cracked as she lifted herself to change angles, causing Peridot to climax for the first time. 

“Owowow, Peri…” Amethyst hissed, her eyes wincing and teeth gritting. The green gem had clawed up her back in the overwhelming process. Peridot released her clenching fingers and laid them out flat so her palms were rubbing the dark purple scratches. Amethyst gave a smile, shrugging her shoulders with a hint of shyness. She leaned and kissed Peridot’s hot gem, earning a light battering from Peridot.

Amethyst watched Peridot’s face fervently, the sweat beading and trailing down her jaw, her sharp teeth on display as she gnashed them, her brow scrunching when she dealt with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her. “Feels good, huh?”

The both of them began to pant more as they went on, Peridot crying louder and louder until she would orgasm, constricting around Amethyst and letting her voice bounce off the barn walls. Amethyst would praise and coo to her as she came back down, cupping her scruffy hair and running her fingers through it gently. There was a damp and uncomfortable puddle of fluids under where they rutted on the couch, but it would only be a concern to them later when they had to hide the evidence of it.

Amethyst’s pants were faster and harder as she pushed more erratically. Peridot’s squirming in her grip had died down after every climax, as well as the volume of her moaning. The green gem knew their mating was going to come to an end soon, listening to the purple gem’s breathing become ragged. Amethyst was really squeezing her to herself now, bowing her head to her collarbone to nuzzle. Peridot felt lips and then teeth, and she jerked.

Her hands moved up to push at Amethyst’s face and she growled a warning. Amethyst was trying to mark her, and she wouldn’t allow that. They weren’t real mates and she didn’t want to bear her possessive teeth marks to the other gems. Claiming her through scent was fine, that could be easily washed off. A bite however needed time to heal.

Amethyst’s rejection was unmissable, but it was quickly forgotten in favour of her orgasming face. Her eyes were struggling to stay open as her jaw hung wide. She was stuttering ‘ah’s and trembling violently, nearly crushing Peridot’s tiny frame with her arms. Peridot felt her hips falter before a bloom of warmth flourished inside her, which was soon leaking out of her stretched opening. It felt nice but she was aware of the self-grooming she’d have ahead of her.

More weight added itself on top of her, Amethyst having flopped down on her to rest. The pressure inside her was still there, and there was something prominently lumpy too. Amethyst explained in a murmur.

“I, um, knotted in you. It’ll just take a few minutes before I can pull out, is all.”

Her eyes were sleepy and her hair was messy, and she looked overall very satisfied. Her smile wasn’t excited or wild like it usually was, just soft and content with looking over her handiwork. “How do you feel?” she asked, and her voice was rough. “Afterglow’s good, isn’t it?”

“I feel… relieved.” Peridot said quietly. “My form is dirty, but I no longer have the overwhelming desire to breed.” She shifted her hips a bit, eager to disconnect from Amethyst and shake herself.

Amethyst’s hand was stroking her hair lightly, and it made her close her eyes. “Yeah, you were bein’ the friskiest little fuck before. You were freakin’ me out a bit, actually.” She admitted. “You’re not like a kitty anymore!” she teased. “And hey, you can talk again!”

Peridot frowned and blushed while Amethyst giggled and snorted to herself. There was silence where they were waiting for the knot to deflate, and Amethyst was more affectionate than usual. Her throat let out happy purrs as she nuzzled Peridot’s jawline, reapplying her scent in some places, and the green gem barely let her.

The line was drawn when Amethyst began to kiss her. She nipped at the plush lips that brushed her own, missing and making the quartz giggle. It was not funny. “Don’t! Don’t do that!”

Amethyst wouldn’t take Peridot seriously, trying to introduce her to human customs. She bought a big hand up and cupped her sharp jaw, leaning in again. A warning pain shot through Peridot when she tried to wiggle away, her genitalia still melded with Amethyst’s. She hissed threateningly and felt her blond hair prickle and frizz.

The quartz jumped in surprise at the display, also pulling at the knot painfully by accident. “Fuckin’-! It’s okay Peri!!” She lifted herself to give Peridot some space, making the green gem remember her breasts. Amethyst’s wide eyes managed to catch her attention more, however.

They held themselves in awkward silence, Amethyst avoiding all eye contact and wearing a regretful expression. Peridot lay under her, impatiently fiddling her claws and wearing a frown -- despite Amethyst’s help in dissipating her heat.

The knot that connected them made this go on for too long, and both of them couldn’t get away fast enough when it deflated. Amethyst sat back on her haunches, retreating her tenta and phasing her simple black tee and pants back on. Peridot scrambled to the other end of the blue couch, shaking herself like she was removing the act’s occurrence with the motion. Her eyes set on Amethyst. The quartz gave her guilty eyes.

“Thankyou.” She acknowledged simply, nothing more and nothing less. Her heat was over, and so were their non-platonic relations. Mating wasn’t at the forefront of her mind anymore and neither was Amethyst. It would go back to where they were before.

Boots thumped on the floorboard and Amethyst was standing uncomfortably, cradling one arm with the other. Their eyes met and they stared. Eventually Amethyst couldn’t take it.

“Uh…I’ll-I’ll go.”

She waited for confirmation, which Peridot didn’t think she needed to give. With hesitation, she turned and Peridot watched her lavender hair swish and disappear as she jumped to the bottom floor of the barn. The wooden floorboards creaked until she was gone, and Peridot was comfortably alone again. She got up off the couch, flipped the damp cushion, then set off to find paper. She had alternate drill plans to draw up.

She didn’t even consider that it would be hard for them to look at each other the same way ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> It got angsty there. From the start I knew I’d make them attracted to each other in different ways to create this dissatisfaction with each other. This sorta feels like a bad ending to a videogame or something. Peridot and Amethyst made the wrong choices previously. Poor bbys


End file.
